


Sorry

by MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: "He stood in the cooldown room, talking to Sebastian, who seemed to get distracted halfway through his story. The German driver glanced at someone who entered the room and immediately walked towards him. For a moment Max just stood there, confused, but then he saw Kimi standing in the doorway, awkwardly rubbing his cheek. Max understood what this meant and felt his heart sink.A penalty. Again.His podium taken from him. Again."Or, the one were Max gets a penalty in Austin, Daniel is there to support him, Sebastian annoys Kimi and Kimi feels old and sentimental.





	Sorry

Max had felt great after the race. It had been a ballsy move and in this case it had paid off. Passing Räikkönen in the very last corner had been risky, but he had been able to pull it off. 

He stood in the cooldown room, talking to Sebastian, who seemed to get distracted halfway through his story. The German driver glanced at someone who entered the room and immediately walked towards him. For a moment Max just stood there, confused, but then he saw Kimi standing in the doorway, awkwardly rubbing his cheek. Max understood what this meant and felt his heart sink.

A penalty. Again.

His podium taken from him. Again.

Max shook his head and placed his water bottle back on the table. He left the room without looking at Sebastian and Kimi. 

~~

If he had, he would have seen that both the German and the Finn didn’t only look uncomfortable, but also felt sorry. It was one of the moments were Kimi wished he would still have his sunglasses on. Sebastian looked at his teammate and saw that the Iceman was looking a bit uncomfortable. He hid it well of course, but after all these years, Sebastian had become an expert at reading Kimi. He might have the public image of being emotionless, but that wasn’t true. 

Still, Sebastian was surprised by Kimi’s reaction, as he and the young driver had never gotten along particularly well. Looking around to make sure everyone was still watching Max leave, Sebastian brushed his fingers against Kimi’s. When Kimi looked at him, Sebastian only raised an eyebrow in a silent question. Kimi gave him a curt nod and looked away immediately, but Sebastian knew they would talk about it later, as he felt fingers brush his arm as well.

~~

Max ignored everyone on the way back to his motorhome from the press. He knew the team would want to talk to him, but he wasn’t having it. Talking to the press hadn’t improved his mood at all. He entered the motorhome, wanting to just punch a pillow or something for a while, or even the wall, but then he saw Daniel standing in the middle of the room.   
The Aussie opened his arms slightly and Max almost flung himself into the embrace. Max let out a shaky breath but calmed down immediately. They just stood like that for a while until Daniel pressed a kiss to the side of Max’s head and pulled back.

“I’m sorry, Max, they should have never made that decision.” When Max stayed quiet, Daniel alternated between kissing the tip of Max’s nose and the corner of his mouth with exaggerated kissy noises until he saw a small smile begin to form. He grinned widely and wiggled his eyebrows. Max rolled his eyes but pulled Daniel into a kiss. 

They had only been dating for a little while now, and Max liked to think they had hid it quite well. Of course their families knew, and Christian, as they never seemed to be able to hide anything from the boss, but besides that, Max was pretty sure their relationship was still a well-kept secret. They wanted to have some privacy before going public, before the press would find out and never leave them alone again.

Someone knocked on the door and when Max pulled back, Daniel huffed and pulled a puppy face. Quickly pressing a last kiss to Daniels lips, Max pushed the Aussie towards the couch. He wasn’t sure who was knocking, but he knew they wouldn’t be surprised to see Daniel relaxing on the couch, watching some telly. It had gotten a bit of a habit for them, much to the teams amusement. 

‘If only they knew.’ Max thought to himself with a smile. Max rolled his eyes again at Daniel, who had made a big show out of dramatically falling down on the couch, before he opened the door. His smile faltered immediately. Kimi stood in front of the motorhome, dark sunglasses concealing most of his expression.

“What are you doing here?”

~~

“You have no influence on the results, Kimi. It was the steward who decided to give Max a penalty for something everyone else did as well.”

“They’re ruining the racing this way! It doesn’t make sense.” Kimi paced in front of Sebastian, who was sitting on one of the comfy chairs in Kim’s hotel room. 

“Why do you react like this? You never particularly liked Max anyway.” Sebastian frowned.

“It’s not about who I like, it’s just unfair.” Truth was, Kimi wasn’t sure why he was so upset about this. He hadn’t been upset walking to the cooldown room to take Max’s space, confused maybe, but not upset. But when he entered the room and had seen Max’s expression, he had felt guilty. 

Max had only shown emotion beside disbelief for a split second, but Kimi had caught it. For a moment, he looked shocked, almost heartbroken. But even worse was the fact that he looked like he had resigned to it immediately. Max had clearly been very aware that nothing he would or could do would chance the stewarts decision, and knew it wouldn’t be the last time someone would judge him unfairly, just because he was a young and talented driver. At that very moment, Max had looked like a lost puppy, tiny and alone. 

Kimi sighed and rubbed the side of his face. He was getting old and sentimental. When he voiced his thoughts, Sebastian snorted and received a punch on the shoulder from Kimi. The German driver pouted, rubbing his bruised shoulder. Kimi rolled his eyes but leaned down to press a quick kiss to Seb’s lips, but Sebastian didn’t let him go so easily. Sebastian grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, so he was awkwardly half sitting on the chair. Sebastian didn’t notice of course, or didn’t care. 

“You could go and talk to him, y’know, he might appreciate it.” Sebastian mumbled against his lips. Kimi hummed in return, pulling away slightly but pressing their foreheads together. 

“I don’t have anything to do with him, I’m not his teammate or mentor or any of that shit.” Kimi told Sebastian while he finally straightened again, his back cracking lightly. Sebastian flung his legs over de armrest of the chair and stretched his arms out behind his head.

“You’re a world champion Kimi, Max looks up to you. He might have a teammate, but I don’t think he has that mentor kind of relationship with him.” Seb said with a wink. Kimi frowned, not quite getting Sebastian’s point. Sebastian grinned. “You never noticed to way they look at each other?” Kimi shook his head, not understanding where Sebastian was going with. Sebastian got up and sauntered over to his lover. As he walked he continued talking.

“There relationship reminds me of another… relationship.” Kimi raised his eyebrow so Sebastian understood that Kimi still wasn’t getting his point. Seb wrapped his arms around Kimi’s neck and pressed close. Kimi’s arms automatically wrapped around his waist.

“Ours, liebe, it reminds me of our relationship.” Kimi’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape as Sebastian kept grinning.

“You mean… they’re… in love…?” Kimi was still frowning. Sebastian gaze softened and Kimi got another kiss. Kimi realised he never really told Seb he loved him out loud very often, he just sort of figured out Seb knew anyway. He brushed his fingers over Seb’s cheek.

“I… love you, Sebastian. You know, right?” Sebastian didn’t reply but kissed him again and Kimi felt that he was smiling. Kimi was perfectly okay standing like that, but Sebastian eventually pulled away. 

“Not that I want this sweet moment to end, but you really should talk to Max, Kimi. He could use a mentor, even if it is from a rival team. He needs to understand that the other teams don’t pick on him the way the stewards sometimes do.” Kimi nodded as he let go of Seb. 

“Fine, I’ll go. Meet you back here later?” he said as he picked up his sunglasses. Sebastian nodded and ushered him towards the door. 

Kimi was almost half way down the hall when he heard Seb call for him. He turned and saw Sebastian hanging halfway out the door.

“I love you too.”

~~

“What are you doing here?” Max asked, glaring at the Ferrari driver who had taken his podium. He was frowning as he saw Kimi take a few steps back, looking as if he was about to leave again. 

“Max.” Daniel spoke up from behind him, resting his hand on Max’s shoulder. “Invite him in, he might have something to say.” Max turned back to the Iceman, who didn’t even look the slightest bit surprised that Daniel was there. But then again, it was hard to tell with the ever present sunglasses. 

Nevertheless, Max nodded and stepped aside to let the Finn through. Kimi awkwardly stood in the middle of the room as both Max and Daniel watched expectantly for him to start talking. It was very clear Kimi regretted coming here, but he didn’t have an excuse to leave.

“Look, Max.” He started, Max showed not the slightest reaction. “I don’t know exactly why I’m here, it seemed a good idea moments ago…” Kimi felt quiet and shrugged. “I guess I just came to say that I don’t agree with the decision of the steward either.” Daniel smiled at him, but Max still looked upset 

“It’s easy to say that when you were the one on the podium.” Max snapped. Kimi clenched his jaw but didn’t say anything. Kimi noticed Daniel brushing his fingers against Max’s arm and his mouth twitched into a small smile as that was exactly what he and Seb did when there were people around that didn’t know. Max’s frown deepened.

“Is this funny to you? Have you just come here to make fun of me?!” he hotly exclaimed, a deathly glare now aimed at Kimi. Kimi calmly waited until Max would calm down again, knowing it was impossible to talk to someone who was angry. While he waited, he took off his sunglasses and placed them on top of his head. Daniel’s hand had gone from Max’s hand to his waist, almost as if he was holding him back. Max frown lessened slightly.

“I know it is hard. Stewards are often unfair. I just thought you should know that while the stewards might think you were wrong, everyone else thinks it was pretty cool what you did.” He smiled ever so slightly. Max looked unsure of what to say. A hint of a blush crept on his cheeks as the Dutch driver shyly looked at him.

“Even you?” He looked apprehensive. Kim shrugged and smiled a little.

“Bwoah.” 

Daniel snorted and failed really hard at trying to hide his amusement, but Max nudged him with his shoulder and waited for the Aussie to compose himself again. Then he grinned and nodded.

“Thanks Kimi.”

Kimi nodded and looked between the two with one eyebrow raised.

“It’s good to have a nice teammate, isn’t it.” He said smirking at the two of them. Daniels ever present grin disappeared and Max became bright red. 

“Yeah, it’s nice to have a… friend in the garage.” Daniel struggled to keep a neutral face as he spoke, eyes drifting to Max. Kimi smiled.

“Yes, it’s nice to have a… friend.” He emphasized the word friend with another smirk. 

“How do you.. How do you know?” he asked, looking almost frightened. 

“My own experience.” Kimi said shortly and shrugged again. Daniel started smiling again, having seen Seb and Kimi as a team long enough to realise what he meant. Max still looked slightly mortified, having thought him and Daniel had been good at hiding.

“Don’t worry, Max, I won’t tell.” Kimi smiled widely for the first time. “I don’t like talking to people, remember?” 

Max looked relieved as Daniels arm found its way around his waist again. The Finn smiled one last time and announced it was time for him to leave.

“I left Seb alone in my hotel room for too long already, he will be all whiny now when I get back.”

~~

As he walked away from the motorhome towards his hotel room, Kimi glanced back once last time and just saw Daniel press a kiss to Max’s lips before he rounded a corner.

He was in an exceptionally good mood when he walked down the hallway to his room. He stopped in front of the door of his room, just raising the key card to open it, when it suddenly flew open. A pouty Seb flung himself into his arms and grinned when the Finn didn’t even look startled anymore.

“How did it go.” Seb said, pulling him further into the room. Kimi smiled and shrugged.

“Bwoah.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this already my third Formula 1 fanfic in 3 days... oops :p
> 
> Also, as I think I basically went through all my own ideas already, PLEASE suggest/request/help and I might be able to get something new out soooooon :)
> 
> I hope to write 2 or 3 more fics before the winter stop :D


End file.
